livewarfandomcom-20200215-history
LiveWar Entry Program
The LiveWar Entry Program Consists of 5 Difficult Tasks. Combat Orientation To Become Combat Oriented for Livewar, Initiates Must undergo the common swordsmanship exams. There are 3 Classes each divided into smaller sub-classes to which Initiates must pass with a C Grade or better to proceed. ''' -Offensive Swordsmanship Class' Consisting of 9 Universaly Shaped Basic Weapon Forms. Initiates must be at C Level prowess in total class. (You can suck with some weapons and be awesome with others, to boost your score. Try with all of them however, you will lose points if you simply give up on certain weapon types.) '-Defensive Swordsmanship Class' Consisting of 5 Universally Shaped Basic Weapon Forms. Initiates must pass at a D level in this Class. (D is much Higher in this class than it sounds.) '-Countering Swordsmanship Class' This Final Course includes 8 Universally Shaped Basic Weapon Forms. Initiates must pass at C Level to proceed. '- Combat Orientation Exam' Initiates will undergo a semi-Gauntlet in which they will Duel against multiple fighters in Back-to-Back fights, of varying difficulties. (Your first opponent isn't very good, but your next is much better.) The Initiate must defeat more than half of the 7 fighters/ (in some cases the initiate will face one fighter who fights at higher or lower skill levels.) Strategic Training Strategic Training for LiveWar Entry is all about the power of your Mind. You will take multiple classes in using codes, reading, deciphering, and drawing maps readable by both yourself and those who follow you into battle. This Training is often said to be far more dificult for those with little patience. ' -Cartography Class Alpha' In this course initiates must be able to properly identify geographic shapes on the map, as well as mark distances and find exact locations via coordinates. Initiates must pass with a D or Better in this subject. '-Cartography Class Beta' This more advanced map working class, is focused mainly on being able to draw a proper map your team can easily read without getting lost. To be able to list specific sights easily identifyable, as well as draw up plans for a suprise attack. This test will be done in the field and watched by a Marshall, or Higher Ranked Command to ensure the test is passed fairly. Initiates must pass with an E or better in this Class. '-LiveWar Alpheric Code' Initiates must be able to write, read and ecipher coded messages using The Official LiveWar Alpheric Code. The Official Aplheric Code, is a direct symbol to letter/ symbol to number coded system, where as one symbol equals one letter. A very simple task to remember and learn to write in proficiently. Initiates must pass this subject with a B or better to proceed. (Easier said than done.) '- Strategic Training Exam' Field Test in which the Initiate will come under attack by local enforcers, the initiate must quickly formulate a plan of escape through use of a map, as well as use a code to send information to reinforcements to recieve backup. Utilizing Combat Orientation, they must then hold out, until Reinforcements arrive. Presided by a Marshall or Higher Ranked Command. Physical Fitness Test The Physical Fitnes Test for LiveWar Entry is the Easiest of the Tests used in order to enter. This Test requires the absolute littlest amount of excercise to pass. The test involves 4 subjects, each timed. To Gain Access to Immediate Selection Proccess for certain teams, the higher score you get in this event the more likely you are to be accepted into a Team without atteding LiveWar's Academy. '-Push Up Test' Initiates must complete 20 Super Push Ups in One Minute. They will have 2 tries to do so if they should fail on their first attempt. Initiates may utilize the "Arch Your Back" and "Sag in the Middle" rest positions while performing this test, If the Initiates knees touch the ground, or they stay down for more than 3 seconds, the attempt is over. '-Sit Up Test' The sit up test requires that the Initiate complete 25 Cradle Sit Ups in One Minute or 15 crucifix Sit ups in one minute. Initiates may utilize the sitting upright rest position only. if they lay down for more than 3 consecutive seconds the attempt is over. An intiate may not do several crucifix situps and several cradle sit ups in the same session, they must pick which sit up they will be doing prior to starting the test. '-Pull Up test' The Pull up test requires that the Initiate perform 5 dead fall pull ups, in One Minute. As well as Be able to do 5 dead fall chin ups in one minute. These are two separate tests within the same event. If an initiate is able to perform both tasks in under one minute, bonus points will be added to the final score. '-Running Test''' The Final Test of the physical fitness exams is a running test, the initiates will be given a course to run in which they must complete within the alotted time in order to pass. Multiple marshalls will be watching the locations in which the initiate must complete the loop. Depending on age, the time standard for each running group is different. though the general time for an a grade is to complete the run in under 9 minutes and 30 seconds. All Initiates must pass at E or Better Level. Passing Level Times have been Bolded for Easy Refernece.The time tables for initiates running are as follows: Survival Mission The Survival Mission for the Livewar Entry Program features a 2 Day Overnight test. Initiates are flung into the wild and told to fend for themselves. Each Initiate is given a small survival pack with very limited resources. Your goals are on a piece of paper, you must check off each goal as it is completed, a safety marshall will be in the area nearby to keep an eye on you. While taking this test, the point is to make the most use of your time wisely, if you manage to do everything you need to in one day, you still must rough a second day in the wilderness. Your general survival pack includes: 500 ft twine, a pocket knife, a beanie hat, 1 extra pair of socks, one small notepad, an inkpen, your goals while on mission, your individual strategy booklet, one leather glove, a toothbrush, 2 water bottles, 1 day of rations and (depending on circumstances) either a flare gun, a sparkler, a lighter, or 5 matches. Your goals whilst on your survival mission: Build rainproof shelter, build firepit, somehow make fire, build defensive barrier to shelter, collect 2 edible kinds of berries, collect one edilble plant, collect one rock. construct one weapon. LiveWar Drill and Ceremony To pass LiveWar D & C, Initiates must perform proper marching techniques, proper standing techniques, proper corrective training forms, proper weapon etiquette, proper adressing of Command and Officers, and proper knowledge of at least 2 marching cadences as well as 1 running cadence. Marching Techniques: Mark Time. March!, Forward. March!, Collumn Right/ Left. March!, Collumn Half Right/ Left. March!, Counter Collumn. March!, Backwards. March!, Change Step. March! Standing Techniques: Attention!, Parade. Rest!, Stand. At Ease!, At Ease!, Rest!, Instructional Formation. March!, Present. Arms! Corrective Training Forms: Left. Face!, Right. Face!, Half Left. Face!, Half Right. Face!, About. Face!, Fall in rest Position. Move!, Position of Attention. Move!, Extend to the left. March!, Extend to the right. March!, Starting Position. Move! The Bend and Reach, The Rear Lunge, The High Jumper, The Rower, The Squat Bender, The Windmill, The Forward Lunge, The Prone Row, The Bent Leg Body Twist, The Push Up, The Bent Leg Raise, The Side Bridge, The Back Bridge, The Quadraplex, The Lateral Leg Raise, The Medial Leg Raise, The Bent Leg Raise, The Single Leg Tuck, The Single Leg Over, The Power Jump, The V- Up, The Mountain Climber, The Leg Tuck and Twist, The Single Leg Push Up, The Turn and Lunge, The Supine Bicycle, the Half Jack, The Swimmer, The 8 Count Push Up, The Verticals, The Laterals, The Shuttle Sprint, The Power Skip, The Crossovers, The Crouch Run, The Overhead Arm Pull, The Rear Lunge-Hold, The Extend and Flex, The Thigh Stretch, The Single Leg Over, The Superman Crawl, The Wheelbarrow Pushup, The Shremp, The High Crawl, The Low Crawl, The 3 Second Rush, The E-O. Weapon Etiquette: Port. Arms!, Order. Arms!, Right Shoulder. Arms!, Left Shoulder, Arms!, Inspection. Arms!, Present. Arms! Guide-On. Port. Arms!, Guide-On. Order Arms!, Guide-on. Right Shoulder. Arms!, Guide-on. Left Shoulder. Arms!, Guide-on. Inspection. Arms!, Guide-on. Present. Arms!, Guide-on. Post. Colors!, Guide-on. Retreive. Colors! Command and Officer Addressing: Private, This Initiate has a question Private!, Private, Yes/ No Private!, Corporal, this Initiate has a question Corporal!, Corporal, Yes/ No Corporal, Sergeant, this Initiate has a question sergeant!, Sergeant, Yes/ No Sergeant!, Commander, this Initiate has a question Commander!, Commander Yes/ No Commander! Sir, This Initiate has a question sir!, Sir Yes sir!, Sir, right away sir!, Sir, Respectfully must decline Sir!, Ma'am, this initiate has a question ma'am!, Ma'am, yes ma'am!, Ma'am, right away ma'am! Ma'am Respectfully I must decline ma'am!